Yuriy
Yuriy is fan-made customer in series Papa Louie. He appeared in Papa Cupcakeria, Papa Pastaria, Papa Donuteria He is part-timer at Papa’s Scooperia along with Hisui during the summer holiday Appearance Yuri is an androgynous-looking boy who is fancily dressed. He has long, light blonde hair adorned by his ear muffs. He wears white dress, violet middle. Because of cold weather, he wear violet overcoat with white fur trim. He also wears white gloves and purple, pink plaid scarf and white shoes Personality A gentle and tolerant boy with warm heart likes sun. He loves his family so much that he doesn't mind wearing dress for his mother. He also is natural lover and join garden club in his school Background Yuriy Yuri Smirnov is Russian BOY 'who lives in Frostfield. He and his family moved here from Russia while in high school, so he transferred to Hazelnut High School. He live on a luxurious apartment near by Biscotti Bookstore, with his mother Stacia, his father Ivan and his younger brother Nikolai. Because his mother always wanted to have a daughter, he's became '''Cross-dressing. ' '''Relationships Family Stacia Smirnov He loves and admires her mom so much that he doesn't mind wearing dress for his mother. Nikolai Smirnov Even though they fight and make fun each other a lot, he did care about his brother a lot and help him when he was in trouble Friends Hisui Hatsuzuki Yuriy wants to be her friend because both are transfer students. The first time they interacted, Hisui thought that he is a girl and continuously treated him like a girl until one day at the gym class, Hisui knew that he is HE Trivia * When he was young, he had a friend named Jade during the holiday Big Top Carnival '''in '''Powder Point. * He kinda confuses when everyone treat him like a girl. * His name means Earth Worker. * His surname, Smirnov (Смирно́в) is derived from an adjectival nickname smirnyy (смирный, in archaic form smirnoy смирной), that means "quiet, still, peaceful, gentle". It matchs with his personality *Yuriy's favorite things are the following: **Food: sweet things like cotton candies, berries, jelly beans and lolipops **Music genre: Pop songs **What he looks for in the opposite sex : Umn...Maybe someone're kind and always be there for me. *Eventhough he seems girly and hates violence, he is pretty strong and can be very scary when he is mad *Yuriy and Hisui ; who are created by Mordred2003, starkly contrast with each other. The sunny, genuinely gentle and caring Yuriy serves as this to the stoic, deadpan Hisui. Their personalities are diametric opposites in a Red Oni, Blue Oni dynamic. Being forced by families as children, they react to their situation differently. Hisui's become introverted and escapism while Yuriy happily accepted and didn't care about childrens extremely joking about his look. *His favorite flower, Sunflower has unique meanings: ** Long life, mainly since most varieties stand in full bloom for months on end during the hottest days of summer ** Feelings of adoration, admiration, and platonic love towards a person, such as a family member or friend ** Loyalty and strong bonds between two people, as represented by the strong and upright stem ** Seeking out positivity and strength, as the bloom turns to face the sun ** Nourishing yourself and others, since the sunflower produces an abundance of edible seeds ** Brightening your mood, through the vibrancy of the yellow or orange petals ** Good luck and lasting happiness, especially in the Chinese culture Gallery Yuriy chirstmas.jpg|Yuriy Christmas Yuriy small.jpg|Yuriy small Yuriy school.jpg|Yuriy when he's at school Yuriy Vanlentine.jpg|Yuriy Valentine Yuriy Eater.jpg|Yuriy Easter avatar20180210145311.jpg|Chibi Yuriy avatar20180210152900.jpg|Yuriy before going to sleep Category:Male customer Category:Customers created by Mordred2003 Category:Donuteria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Pastaria Category:Boys Category:Y Customers Category:Students Category:Scooperia